love needs a holiday
by Jessiegal18
Summary: A one shot. rated M for lemon


**Here is a story that I want to write never had time but now I do so here it is. I was listening to**

 **Love needs a holiday by Reba**

 **When this idea came to me.**

 **Love needs a holiday.**

Rukia was circling the Holiday Inn  
Just about to go 'round again  
When her cell phone rang and it was Ichigo saying', "Room 183"  
They've never done this before, but when he met her at the door  
They broke out smiling cause they were sure that this is what they need  
She said, "Your dad got the kids"  
And he said, "We got the room for the weekend"

They love their kids and their house and that dog in the yard  
They love each other, but it's hard to be lover's when life gets in the way  
He hung up the DO NOT DISTURB  
To shut out the rest of the world  
48 hours of just him and her  
You can't get this at home  
She pulled the covers back and  
He said, "Yeah I'm in to that" 

Walking over to her, he slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt. She reached down to grab the bottom of his shirt she pulled it up, when he was done pulling her blouse off and threw across the room, he let her take his shirt off. She started running her hands over his chest and stomach. He placed one hand on her neck and the other on her waist so that he can pull her into a deep kiss. She let a giggle out when they broke an apart for air. He reached down to grab her bottom at that moment she jumped so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned her against the wall. He quickly yanked the blouse off of her, and throws it behind his head to land somewhere. She pulled his into a kiss while one of his hands is roughly pulling the front of her bra and other is trying to unclasp it in the back. Laughing she reach back behind and undid the clasp herself. He yanked it off, massaging her breasts gently with expert hands. His eye locked with hers. Within minutes her eyes brightened with love and passion. She pushed against him to stand on her feet. Ichigo started to kiss and suck at her neck, bring a moan to escape her lips, working his way down from her neck to her collar bone where he placed two kisses, going lower he stopped at her breast, while kneading one with his hand, he sucked and kisses the other one with his mouth, going even lower he raised his free hand to place his thumb in her mouth to keep her moaning from getting to loud. He got even more turned on when she start to suck and swirl her tongue around his finger. Taking his other hand off her breast to let it slip past her pants to let a finger slip into her opening. She let out a deep throat groan. He let out a groan when she ran her hands down his waist, stopping at his belt that she started to unbuckled and pulled from the loops on his pants. She let it drop on the floor. He pulled both hands away from her. She groaned in confusion, as he crouched in front of her, undoing the jean's buttons, pulling the zipper down he could feel his body getting hotter. He pushed her jeans down her waist, over her hips and down her legs; she stepped out of them with one hand resting on his shoulder. Rukia pulled Ichigo up to wrap her arms around his neck, while giving him a deep kiss. His hands roamed over her panties and up her waist to her breast gave them a quick squeeze, leaving one hand to gently massage her breast while the other one is pressed against her panties. He started to kiss her neck as she brought both hands to his pants undid them. She pushed them as far as she could, have to use her foot to get them all the way down to his ankles. He kicked them off. Grabbing her by the bottom to pick her up again, this time he walked the few feet to the bed to fall his bed. She groaned when her wet opening made contact with his hard lump. One of his hands started to play with the trim on her panties. He started to pull on her panties as she toyed with his boxers; she lifted herself so that he can push her panties down her legs. She started to laugh as she watches him ball up her panties and throw them across the room. He flipped them over to hover over rukia. She starts to tug at his boxers when he let one finger slip into her. She starts to moan and arch her back against me. She manage to push Ichigo boxer down to his knees, having to use her foot again she pushed them off as he shifts to put one elbow next to her head and letting the other hand roam her body leaving a trail of goosebumps. He brought his face up to hers. He rested his forehead against hers. Loosing him in her eyes. In her eyes he can see and feel her love for him. Only this woman can set his heart on fire. She leaned up to pull him into a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his mighty torso, using her legs to tug him to lie some of his weight on her. He lowered one hand to rub her cunt. She started to moan while still kisses Ichigo. He continued to rub his hand against her. She broke away from his lips. "Ichigo I need you now" she said catching her breath. He start to suck, lick and kiss her neck when he brought up his hand to grab the edge of the bed as he slip his hard member into her opening. he went slow to enjoy the feel of her stretch around him, she placed one hand to rest on his thigh and wrap the free hand on his neck pulling him down to kiss him. She started to moan when he set a slow pace, she only got loud when he started to go faster. He lean down to whisper sweet nothing in her ear. Growling he lifted himself off of her only to grab her hip and turn her around on her stomach. She was startled at first she started to raise on her knees, he only pushed her back down, he leaned down to rest a hand next to her head as he enters her again and started a slow but steady pace only to speed up as she reaches behind her to lay one hand on side, using her free hand to grab onto Ichigo hand that was next to her head. She started to moan and squeal when he started to kiss, suck the skin on her back. Turning her head to rest one cheek against the bed when he leans down to place a kiss on her cheek. He could feel her walls tighten around him and could feel himself starting to cum, he pushed himself into a faster pace when he cum, he kept going until she finally cum. Breathing hard he rolled off of her, he pulled her into his arms. She places a soft kiss on his chest before she falls asleep 

No you can't get this at home  
they woke up in each other's arms  
and that's where they spent the rest of the weekend 

Room service dinner with candles and wine  
A night with no homework and no baby crying  
They hold each other like they used to do  
He whispers, "Girl, I've missed you"

Needs a holiday  
He hung up the DO NOT DISTURB  
Love needs a holiday  
(Love needs a holiday)  
Just shut out the rest of the world  
Love needs a holiday  
(Love needs a holiday)


End file.
